Kristen text surprise
by PrimadonnaGurl13
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Based on the actors themselves. Kristen is away with BFF Dakota, but will things get rough when Dakota goes too far? When Robert arrives... how can things stay the same? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D
1. Chapter 1

Kristen Stewart was just an ordinary girl from California. It was hard enough being daughter of a famous actor, but her life was about to get even more out of control what with the success of Twilight and all. Oh and the runaway movie.

"Kris, hey, c'mon, the sales on!" Dakota shouted at Kristen in the entrance of the busy Forever 21 clothes store. It was easter weekend and they had planned a girly day out to shop. Kristen just couldn't believe that Dakota Fanning, also successful in films, was only 16years old. And a newly 16 at that.

"Yeah, i'll be right there, D" she called back, staring wistfully down the californian street of San Francisco. They had gone there to sight-see and general have fun time but something was tugging her towards the harbor. She felt a slight vibration in her jacket pocket and checked her cell.

_K, can't wait to meet you. I'll be at pier 39. xx_

Kristen casually wandered into the shop and found Dakota eyeing a blue sequined tanktop. She looked at the price. "Oh My God, Kris, you have to get this, it's so you! And in your price range" She squealled in delight that she'd managed to find something that was relatively normal. Kristen did like the rock n roll type clothes, and this normal evening top would look wonderful with her everyday denim jeans.

"Yeah D, they um," she looked at the label, and dazed at the top in wonder, even though her head was elsewhere. "Oh would you look at that, wrong size." she said with a hint of 'guilty' hiding in her voice. She couldn't much admit that she was really thinking about a boy. Let alone that that boy happened to be widely popular with the ladies. Dakota had warned her that any man that had girls flaunting themselves at them wasn't worth her time. But there was just something about him.

"C'mon Kris, it'd look fab. You know you want to.." she teased. Kristen gave in just to please her but her heart wasn't in it.

"Okay, but after this, I kinda wanna go to pier 39, if that's cool with you and all" Kristen asked hesitantly. Dakota smiled with joy at her friends choice in clothing and sidetracked the issue of skipping the rest of the shop because of this.

"Of course hon, we can so totally go watch those seals. I just love the noises" she giggled and carried on looking around the store while Kristen headed straight for the checkout, trying not to get distracted by any other clothes.

"Hello, Are you having a good weekend?" the young girl at the checkout cheerfully asked. She looked tarty enough to work at Victoria Secret, but Kristen held restraint to comment on that factor.

"I'm fine thankyou" she said politely and handed over her credit card to the lady. Everytime she was thinking about things, her automatic reply would be 'i'm fine thankyou' and that would be it. Heaven help anyone if they tried to make a decent conversation out of her.

The second the credit was taken on the cash register, the lady bagged the top and they said their goodbyes. Kristen headed for the exit and met Dakota standing there looking sad. She sulked.

"It's okay. I just saw some really cute pumps but we can come back tomorrow, can't we? I mean, we've got all weekend to shop. Press doesn't start til monday remember." she nudged Kristen as they made their way across the road to head for the trolley that would take them to the harbor.

"So, Kris, what's bothering you?" Dakota asked delicately once they were sat down on the trolley. They had to pay $10 but it wasn't all bad, they got to see the sights.

Kristen thought for a moment, staring out at the number of houses passing by as they made their way up the steep hill towards fishermans wharf.

"Nothing" she replied sternly. She didn't fancy discussing her dilusion of love. If that was even what she was feeling.

Dakota wasn't having it. "Oh come on, K. You've been acting weird ever since we got to San Fran. It's not, Him, is it?" she asked, cringing the last part. Dakota didn't really like Robert that much. Not because he was who he was. But because for the past 2 years he's been on and off about his feelings towards Kristen and then since she broke up with Michael, her former boyfriend, he's hardly spoken to her.

Kristen sighed. "Well, okay. But you gotta promise not to tell anyone back in L.A and you gotta remember that it's my life." she said, digging her fingers into Dakotas arm in response to the eyerolling she was making.

"Okay, I promise. Now dish!"

Kristen took a deep relaxing breath and began.

"But you can't be serious, K? He's a... a..." she struggled for a word.

"He's a great guy, D, and just 'cause you can't see that doesn't mean that it should cloud my judgement. I -, I think, well, who knows what I might think. He hasn't spoken to me in weeks."

Kristen put on a fake pout. She didn't fancy telling her best friend that that said great guy was in San Francisco at the time they were. Let alone that they were about to go find him. Well, she was.

The trolley stopped off by Pier 39 and they got off quickly. Standing on the side walk looking at the bars and souvinir shops that were laid all around the pier. Kristen felt her cell vibrate again.

_I'm big and fishy, tall and dishy. You may find me here. Xx_

Dakota caught sight of Kristen peering at her cell. She grabbed it out of her hand.

"Hey!"

"What is so import-" Dakota stopped midword and peered at the message. "Who sent you this?"

Kristen shrugged. She kept on walking down the pier, past hardrock cafe, past the fish restaurants. She had a feeling she knew where to meet him but she wasn't about to give it away. She had to kindly lose Dakota.

"I'm just going to find the ladies, okay. You go find some place to eat. Text me when you get a table, k?" she said whilst edging ever further away from her friend towards the back of the pier.

"Sure Kris, um, you sure you're alright? You look a little flushed." Dakota commented as Kristen hurried away from her casually.

"Yeah, I'm cool." she shouted over her shoulder as she ran for the toilets. Or at least thats what she wanted her friend to think.

**IF YOU LIKE, I WILL CONTINUE. BUT THERE'S NO POINT ME UPLOADING MORE IF I'M NOT GOING TO GET VIEWS :P SO PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Kristen caught sight of some kind of show going on near where the ladies toilets were. She didn't really need to go so instead decided to watch the show from up on the stairs. There were plenty of others watching where she was aswell.

She was so engrossed in this magician down on the ground level that she didnt notice a shadow reflected in her sunglasses.

She smiled.

"Hello there, can I help you?" a smooth British voiced spoke from behind.

Kristen decided to keep cool and not turn around. That's what he would want. For her to surrender quickly and make a public appearance. God only knew how many people with camera's there were around here. This was a tourist area after all. She had only gone unnoticed until now because she had her hair up and was wearing big dark RayBans.

Robert stood next to her, leaning on the railings. Seemingly watching the show below aswell. Every now and then, however, he would sneak a peek at Kristen when she wasn't watching him aswell.

"Oh are you gonna be like this all day?" he asked sulkily. Kristen smirked. She enjoyed winding him up. Since he hadn't even bothered to contact her since her breakup with Michael, she felt offended.

"Are you gonna ignore me again like you have been? 'Cause y'know, I could have ignored your cryptic texts. Which, by the way, weren't so crytic. D nearly figured it out." she said bitterly, facing him and dipping her RayBans. The sun was dimmer in this area of the pier, hidden behind some of the buildings surrounding them.

Rob frowned, and smoothed his hand through his tousled hair. He really needed a haircut, she thought.

"Anyway, Dakota is waiting for me. I better go," she began to walk past him back down the stairs. Making her way through crowds of tourists hogging the stairway.

"Wait!"

Kristen halted. She wasn't in the mood for his games. If he didn't speak up soon, she would walk away for good.

Rob caught up with her down the stairs and pulled her around to face him. He had taken his sunglasses off and now she could see how dark his eyes were. He looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks.

She gawked.

"What?" she huffed. He seemed stuck for words, but she could see the torment going on in his head.

She knew how she felt, but did he feel the same way?

"I-", he broke off, seemingly in two minds as to whether say something or not.

Kristen sighed and turned to leave. Again his hand caught her shoulder to stop her. Next time he does that, she'd punch him. That'd surely make those eyes a shade darker. No, what was she thinking.

"I can't," he sputtered. She looked upto him, looking at those perfectly wet lips and wished she could just forget about who she was. Who he was. And just let herself go and kiss him. She longed to. But duty said she couldn't. Stupid publicists, what did they know?

"You can't what, Rob?" she said, getting frustrated.

He shrugged in defeat.

"I can't not see you. It's killing me, Kristen."

Kristen took off her sunglasses completely. Looking him in the eye and couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Killing you? How could it be killing you when you haven't even bothered to speak to me when I only broke up with Michael because I thought you wanted to be with me. So don't go talking about killing." she turned around again and walked away before he could catch her again.

She was furiated now. He spoke to her as if he'd been trying to be with her all this time, when in fact it had been the opposite.

"No, wait! Please, Kristen. WAIT!" she heard him shouting behind her. But she kept on walking back down towards where Dakota said she would be.

_Got a table at Fish 'n Grab, D xx _

She got the text when she first started to watch the magician. He was still blowing balloons to the crowd. The tourists were piling in. And still she could sense Robert calling her name. She proceeded to ignore him.

Something inside her, though, was wanting to turn and run into his arms.

She paused midstride for a moment.

"Kristen, please stop!" he called not twenty feet away.

She turned.

He was running full pelt down the pier towards her. Tight white shirt clinging with sweat and jeans just hanging on in pity.

His hair was flaying around in the wind.

She smiled at his poor attempt at being romantic.

"I'm sorry" he finally said as he caught up with her. Kristen looked around to make sure no one was stopping to watch long enough to realise who they were. More importantly, to check for cameras.

"You're sorry for what? Standing me up all those times? For ignoring me when we go out with _our _friends? For being a jerk?" she rallied off.

He hung his head and his right hand went up to comb his hair. She looked at him impatiently.

"For all those things" he finally said when he looked back up. He looked like he'd also been crying. If not on the outside, but internally.

She caved. Leaning in closer she wrapped her arms around his slim waist. He relaxed as soon as she touched him. Wrapping his arms back around her, they both enjoyed the moment.

"What the hell?"

Until Dakota shouted behind her.

Oh perfect, she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"D, what are you doing here? I thought you said you got a table" Kristen said, surprised, as she turned around to face Dakota. She hastily fixed her expression so that she didn't have 'guilty' written all over her face.

Dakota cast evil eyes at Robert.

"Whats _he _doing here?" she hissed, just loud enough so that he could hear aswell.

Rob flinched at the menace.

"_I _am here to see Kristen." he retorted when Kristen was lost for words. She couldn't believe Dakota was being so rude. But then, she herself wasn't sure why Robert was there either.

"I wasn't talking to you, dirtboy" she shot back. Dakota then looked back at Kristen, "When you said you needed to go to the toilet, I didn't think you'd bring it back with you too." she slammed with a air of grace that only a true bitch could master.

"D," Kristen tried to pass a look of pleading to her friend, "Don't be like that."

Dakota huffed, "Why not? It's not like you haven't been hating him all this time. It's not like he hasn't been ignoring you when you needed him the most. So he brings a pity party, big whoop"

Kristen went across to her friend, putting hands on her shoulders.

"Please D, be reasonable. It's not what it looks like."

"Sure, tell that to ladies man over there," she smirked and looked back at him in a glance, "You can't pretend that things haven't been hard Kris, because they have." she whispered.

Kristen shrugged and walked back to hold Roberts hand.

"So that's it? You're just gonna forgive the jerk? Like nothing ever happened?" Dakota said while raising her eyebrows in disbelief.

"No, we're just going to talk." she looked at Robert, "Aren't we?"

He smiled down at her.

"Of course."

"Oh alright then, lets go eat. I only got a table for 2 so you're gonna have to either starve or sit on her lap." Dakota muttered to Rob.

They started to walk along to the restaurant. There was a quick moment when Rob walked past Dakota, he winked at her. Dakota grimaced.

"Jerk." she muttered in his direction.

"Bitch." he retorted, never losing his charming smile. He stayed with Kristen. She didn't notice a thing.

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT THAT'S PRETTY MUCH CHAPTER 3 LOL IF YOU LIKE, PLEASE REVIEW AND I MAY DO ANOTHER CHAPTER :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So what can I get you ladies?" The young waitress briefly looked at Rob before adding, "And gentlemen." She smiled widely as she looked at him like he was a shiny piece of pie.

Dakota coughed loud enough for the waitress to come back to the issue at hand.

"I'll have the fried shrimp please," she glared at Robert, "and make it crispy. I like my shrimp breakable." She smiled back politely at the waitress as she jotted down the order. The lady looked over to Kristen who was too busy ogling Rob, oblivious to the waitress.

"Lady, order?" she waved her arms in front of Kristen and tapped the pad she was holding.

Kristen looked at her for a second and then looked away, a guilty blush appearing on her once pale cheeks.

"Um, I'll have," she glimpsed the menu and chose the first thing that popped out at her, "I'll have the Tiger Prawns, please." She folded the menus and handed them back to the waitress. She then continued to ogle at Robert.

"Drinks?" the waitress asked finally.

Dakota laughed, "Oh, water please." and rolled her eyes at the love birds.

"Hey I have an idea." Dakota chimed in once the waitress was out of sight, "Why don't we play a game?"

Rob and Kristen both stared at her, wondering what she was on about.

"I call it 'what am I thinking?' and guess what? Kris, you go first!" She was positively beaming with sarcasm.

Kristen shifted in her seat. A wave of nausea suddenly hitting her.

"Umm, well, I was thinking that maybe we should have rather gone somewhere that isn't so fishy." She eyed Dakota who was now looking at Rob with the eyes of a hawk.

He looked amused.

"And you, Rob, what are you thinking?" she leaned her elbow on the table so her face was right in his.

"I was thinking how nice it is to have lunch with my two favourite people." He smiled with a gleam in his eye. Dakota looked taken aback by his statement and straightened up.

Rob looked gleeful as he turned to her and whispered, "And you, Dakota, what are you thinking?" Kristen leaned in to hear them from across the table.

Dakota swallowed and scratched her head.

"Well, I was thinking how nice this place looks. San Francisco is a really nice city, don't you think?" She looked between the two of them as they nodded. It looked like steamed could have come out of her ears and they wouldn't have noticed. The sexual tension coming off of Kristen and Rob was tangible.

Dakota sighed loudly.

"Well, this is fun."

She looked at the waitress coming their way with glasses of water.

Rob looked away from Kristen, "Oh man i'm parched." he took his glass as soon as the lady placed it on the table, and sipped.

Kristen smiled at him as he put the glass down. They reached out and held hands across the table. Dakota looked sick.

"Seriously, you guys, save it for the cameras!"

Kristen looked at her then, shocked.

"Cameras?" she looked at her, confused.

"Yeah, you know, those things that go flash in youR face. Robert knows what i mean, don't you Robert?" she nudged him hard enough that he caught his water before it spilled.

"Watch it! And stop being so jealous D, it's not pretty." he snarled and moved his glass out of her reach.

"Jealous?" Dakota scoffed. "You think i would be jealous of you two? If jealousy means looking out for a best friend while she gets tangled up with some arrogant guy from England, then yes i guess i am jealous. But not of your relationship."

Kristen looked up then and actually scowled at her best friend.

"Why do you have to complicate things, D? I appreciate your help, but really, i can look after myself." she smiled at Dakota and held Rob's hand again, stroking his fingers.

"But.." Dakota drifted off as the waitress came over and laid their plates of delicious food on the table. She stood up, "Forget it. I've suddenly lost my appetite." she dumped twenty dollars on the table and walked away.

"What is her problem?" Rob muttered, but Kristen was running after Dakota before she heard him.

"Hey wait, D. please, don't leave." she hugged her friend and then let go before people stared. "Rob didn't mean anything by his comments. He's just a guy. You know how guys are." she shrugged.

"Yeah well, it's obvious you don't need me around anymore. I gotta go anyway. Ring me when you're finished and i'll meet you somewhere." Dakota stormed off, not looking back. Leaving Kristen at the entrance to the restaurant.

Back at the table, Rob began digging into Dakota's meal.

"Well, that was awkward." he mumbled as Kristen sat back down. She tried to smile, but it was difficult. She felt bad for her friend leaving and Rob wasn't helping.

"She's my best friend. Why did you have to make things... difficult?"

Rob looked up from his plate. Confused expression on his face.

"Difficult? I wasn't trying to do anything. She was the one making things difficult. She didn't even want you to see me." he looked sad for a moment and reached across the table to hold her hand but kristen put her hands on her lap, out of sight. Rob pulled his arms back and dug into his food again, mainly as a distraction.

"You know what i mean. And yeah, i know D doesn't help much. But she's young. She doesn't get that it's my life and sure, if we don't, y'know, work out, well that's my problem." she managed a smile and looked at her food.

"Hungry?" Rob said with a smirk. Eyebrows raised.

"Not really. Man i feel worse now. Food going to waste was not my plan. Do you think they'll mind?" she asked with a guilty expression. Looking around the room at the busy restaurant.

"I doubt it. If we pay, they got no qualms. Wanna ditch?" his tone implied something ominous but Kristen didn't mind. She wanted anything but food right now.

"Sure" she said with a grin and pushed her chair away. Rob dumped a couple of twenty dollar notes on the table along with what Dakota left and rushed out of the room before anyone could complain.

**i hope you like. please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Where are we going?"

Rob was leading her down a dark walkway by the docks. His hand felt so silky against her rough hands. The night had come quickly and the air was all thick with humidity, what with it being a hot spring day.

He turned to her, pausing slightly, and smirked. "Oh you'll see. Just don't let go. I don't want to have to send out a search party." he mused. Kristen held tightly as they weaved their way through crowds of straddling tourists on their last few hours of sightseeing.

They ended up on one of the small piers that was fairly quiet considering it was so near to the main shops.

"I found this place earlier." he said, responding to her unspoken thoughts.

Kristen stared out at the sea that held a nice shimmer with the sun sinking behind the horizon. She wiped her forehead of sweat with the back of her hand. Rob noticed and politely handed her a napkin he had from the restaurant. She looked at him gratefully, but with a raised eyebrow that gave the hint of curiosity.

"I like to collect them."

She looked at him in wonder for a second more before turning back to the amazing view. They walked over to a small two-seater bench that was precariously placed a few steps away from the edge. As they sat down together, Rob carefully placed his arm around her shoulders, protecting her from the wind that was building.

She smiled at him and a small blush creeped upon her cheek.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, slightly annoyed. His other hand came up to brush a hair from her eyes.

"You really should wear your hair down all the time." he mused. His smile creeped up to his eyes and she couldn't help but smile back, despite the sinister way he was behaving.

She moved away from him and for a second his face fell with disappointment and confusion. Until she lifted her arm up to undo her hair, letting her long dark waves cascade down her back and curl over her shoulders.

"Better?" she asked, with a teasing edge to her voice. His smirk turned into a face of lust for a moment before wrapping his arms back over her shoulder.

"Much better" he replied, twirling bits of her hair around his finger. For a moment he couldn't stop staring at her hair. Then his gaze fell upon her lips that were facing him now, inviting, almost summoning him.

He bent in gently to kiss her. Kristen didn't pull away. She didn't even flinch with shock. She simply bent her head to the side slightly and gave in to the temptation. They were finally alone. He made sure that he chose a place of quiet, of tranquility, and most of all, a place that no other tourist found.

The kiss ran deep within his bones. Through her bones for that matter. For a moment both minds were connected. Until a light cough sentenced their thoughts to their own bodies, and as one they broke apart to look at the interrupting intruder.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Dakota came out from the shadows with a hard expression. Kristen thought she looked eerily like her character in new moon, ready to kill. Rob thought of her as purely a pain in the backside.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Rob snarled. He let go of Kristen who had been holding his hand tightly since the interruption.

Dakota raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Excuse me, but i thought this was a public area. A place for all walks of life to crawl upon. Unless i am mistaken."

rob curled his fist ready for a fight, but a slight brush of her hand made him look at Kristen. She was shaking her head. Telling him to let it go, to not fight. But he couldn't help his feelings. Dakota just wouldn't let them be. Wouldn't even let him try to make amends. Jealous, maybe? He thought it was likely.

"We came here for privacy. And besides, how on earth did you even find us?" he stood up and walked around the back of the bench. Leaving Kristen to sit there and watch the argument. She knew rob wouldn't purposely hurt dakota, even when he was extremely pissed off, and lets face it, sexually frustrated.

"I wasn't _looking_ for anyone. I just came here for peace myself until i noticed your sad little quiff and realised i just _had_ to come and interrupt your little... romance." she curled her lips at the last word and nodded to Kristen. Through the whole thing she hadn't once said hello to her best friend which made Kristen wonder what she had done wrong.

"well, you've seen, you've heard, now please leave." Rob curled his fists again, this time until his knuckles turned blue. With his left hand he subconsciously raked his hair. Dakota laughed.

"Why should i leave? Like i said, a public place." she crossed her arms in protest and Rob turned to Kristen who was now scowling into thin air.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else." he held out his hand for her to take.

But kristen didn't take his hand. Instead she walked around the bench to face Dakota full on.

"What is your problem? I don't want to fall out with you but you're making it extremely difficult. Best friends are supposed to support one another when they find love -" she ignored Rob's gasp of surprise at that one and continued staring at Dakota who's expression was relaxing into almost guilt, "Yet you can't even let me see rob without making me feel guilty about it. Why," she took a heavy sigh, "why, is it so.. so..." she lifted her arms in the air in desperation for some word.

"I'm sorry." Dakota barely opened her small mouth to utter such heart warming words. Rob still had his mouth open in surprise and even more so at her words.

Kristen smiled at her friend and couldn't help but feel admiration.

"It must have taken boulders of steel for you to say that." rob managed to get back to reality to pipe in those words.

That certainly snapped Dakota back into life. Her face turned back into a snarl and this time kristen looked at him in exasperation.

"Dakota.."

"No, i've made it clear i don't like Rob. I actually give up now. I don't want to break up with you either, so from now on i won't get involved in your sad, sadistic love life." she made a snide glance at Rob who also had his arms crossed, "And i won't care. Happy now? I don't care anymore what you do, who you date. And i wont say my thoughts on any one who even sets eyes on you. I just want you to be happy." She turned to leave, but flinched when Kristen had caught up to her to touch her arm.

"I want you to care." Kristen admitted.

Dakota turned around and catch Kristen off guard. She wrapped her arms around her friend and... kissed her.

**YES I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I'M JUST THINKING OF WAYS TO TURN THIS STORY. I HOPE YOU LIKE THE ENDING OF THAT. COS I LITERALY JUST THOUGHT OF IT. IT MADE SENSE. PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please excuse the terrible grammar in the last section of this chapter. I'm terrible at writing sex scenes. I can't tell the difference between tacky and tasteful. Lmao! Please read and review! Cheers. **

**Oh and sorry it's been so long. I'm baack! :D**

Chapter 6

"What was that for?" Kristen asked in a daze. Dakota looked just as concerned for her actions.

"I'm... i gotta go" she rushed quickly out of the area. Leaving Kristen to look after her, bemused. She touched her lips where Dakota had just kissed. She could still taste her cherry lipgloss that D always wore. What did this mean? She thought.

"Are you alright?" Rob asked from behind. He hadn't moved over to her, but his expression seemed stern. Almost impassable.

"Yeah... yeah.." she said without realising it.

This time he did walk over to her. Her held out his hand and Kristen lightly brushed her hand against his. She was confused. So confused in fact, that she had forgotten what her and Rob had come out for.

He bent to kiss her but her face turned to the side so that he kissed her cheek.

The hurt look on his face was pitying.

"It's not your fault." he murmured just loud enough for her to hear over her raging thoughts, "Don't worry about Dakota. She knows you..." he paused, "don't feel that way." he raised an eyebrow not sure if he was believing his words or not.

"I do love her." she finally said, and rob almost looked like running away, she scowled. "But not like that."

with a heavy breath she turned to rob and wrapped her arms around him. Kissing him deeply like she'd never kissed him before. She felt his body stiffen for a moment but soon relaxed.

This felt right, she thought.

Her body was amazing, rob thought. So many pulsating images running through his mind he couldn't help but open his eyes to check the reality. Kristen was kissing him. He hadn't had to do anything. He wasn't even trying to do anything. After what happened with her and Dakota, he just wanted to comfort her. To make sure she was alright. If he was honest, kissing was the last thing on his mind after she turned away. But he sure enjoyed it.

"Mmm, should we..." he mumbled when he managed to breath.

"Go to my place? Yeah we should, but dakota will be there." she frowned. An image of Dakota scowling crossed her mind.

"Okay, so mine?" he suggested and she replied by kissing him again, more seductively. His lips parted just for her and warm air breathed over her tongue as it slid into his fine mouth.

She felt his face, the intricate cheek bones and high forehead called out to him. She wanted to admire his beauty forever.

"Yeah, let's go." she grabbed his hand and started to lead him away from the pier, back the way they'd come, until she realised she hadn't a clue where he was staying.

Rob laughed at her eagerness and for a moment relayed the thought she was only doing this to forget about dakota. The thought was quickly killed by her hand pressed up in his hand and the tiny comforting, encouraging squeeze she made.

"Follow me" he whispered and they quickly hurried around the back of all the shops, coming out the other side fairly undetected.

The wind blew through her hair likes a sand storm in a desert. All thoughts of dakota's kiss aside, kristen concentrated on the feel of Rob's hand and the prospect of the night to come.

A small, calm little cottage secluded a little away from Union Square was where rob led her. But she didn't get to admire the view for long because he picked her up in his arms, romantically, and led her into his room.

Without letting her speak, he kissed her. Soft at first, and then her eagerness caught up with her as she soon deepened the kiss. She tousled his hair with both hands, making him moan. Whether with enjoyment or annoyance, she didn't much care. She just wanted... him.

"You are amazing." he whispered when she let him go long enough to take off her blouse. She began to undo her lace bra that was underneath but Rob put his fingers on her lips to stop her.

"Allow me." he said seductively, curving a smile at the corner. She blushed as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace she she kissed his neck, he undid her bra. The air that brushed her back as his did so made her tingle.

They kissed once more and he looked at her admiringly. She cocked an eyebrow. Her perfect breasts called to him.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. He turned his head to the door to make sure it was closed. In the rush he hadn't locked the front door. The cottage was on a fairly unused route so he knew no one would interrupt.

Kristen softly caressed his now bare chest and licked her lips in anticipation. She kissed his nipples, and as she did, he could feel something protesting against his shorts. She laughed and turned him around so he fell on the bed. She dragged off his shorts and gasped. His hardness was now plain to see, so thick and ready.

Her grin turned into lust and she crawled on to him and kissed him heavily. Her hormones were running wild and she just knew.

"You have such an unfair advantage here." he laughed sexily, and grabbed her ass and she kneeled to undo her jeans.

"Well..." she blushed slightly, and stood off the bed, taking off her jeans, revealing her panties.

Rob practically drooled, "Sexy." he whispered. She raised an eyebrow and crawled back on him and kissed his lips and then pecked his chest until she got to his manhood. He nodded and she tasted the tip. Letting the fullness of his into her now wet mouth. He moaned loudly and she smiled with his penis in her mouth. Her grabbed her head and brushed her hair. After a couple of minutes, she let go of his now throbbing penis and stood up to finally take off her underwear. She lay next to him and Rob rolled over on top of her. He kissed her breasts and they shivered under his light touch. He moved down to her now wetness and kissed lightly, making her moan in protest. He laughed and licked again.

"Ohhh" she moaned.

She grabbed his head and pushed so he had no choice but to stick his tongue in her pussy. She almost came then and there, but he moved away and up to her head to kiss her hard. His teased his way into her pussy and she screamed in pleasure.

"You like that?" he whispered in her ear.

She barely nodded as he thrust in and out. The moment they both came was like heaven on earth for Kristen, one she would never forget

**sorry for a delay between this and the next chapter. im currently away on holiday for a few weeks and have got the software to properly write updates. this is the only way i can update.. but adding onto this file. i hope you are liking these chapters, and i promise i will update swiftly when im home. which, unfortunately wont be until mid august but i am jotting down ideas all the time. please continue to read and review and let me know what u think, etc. i love you all... i do i do i dooooo! :D**.


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys, im sorry for the long delay. but here is the next chapter. im not going to be doing many more chapters after this cos well, im running out of ideas sadly enough. :( i hope you've all enjoyed the ride and i hope you will enjoy the ending too. (wherever that may go ) and please, like i say in every chapter, review and please tell your friends. :)**

Chapter 7

Day break came and with that came the combination of: 1) blurry head 2) realisation 3) happiness 4) guilt. Not necessarily in that order. Kristen knew that she'd have to face her demons. Those being a very confused and very young Dakota, but at the same time she thought _why can't i just enjoy the moment?_

So she did. For a moment.

She felt movement beside her in the dim light that was 8 in the morning. Robert groaned as he turned over and then smiled when he saw Kristen sat up in the four poster bed. Fancy having such a large bed for one person?

"Hey." he whispered. Suddenly a shiver coursed up Kristen's back making her jolt out of bed.

"Hey," she says, with more edge than was needed. Robert sat up on on elbow to look at her from a less vertical point of view.

"What's up?" he noticed her pulling on her shorts from the day before. "Leaving already?" he asks with an emotion Kristen couldn't quite tell. Was that guilt?

"Um, sorry. I got a call from my agent, she needs to see me, about, um, something." she replies, sliding her hands through her hair. A sign that she was uncomfortable with lying.

"Your agent? But we're not due back at work until monday."

Caught. Out.

She dragged on her boots and quickly flung on her jacket since she couldn't seem to find her tank top.

"Yeah, i'm sorry. It's an emergency. Something about, um, a problem with the script. I dunno. Anyway," she bent down to kiss him on the cheek and walked to the door. "gotta go. I'll call you tonight, kay?"

Robert nodded as he watched the door slam in his sorry face.

The moment she closed the door, her cell rang. For real this time.

It was Dakota.

"Hey, it's me. Listen, first off, i'm sorry about the way i acted yesterday. It was uncalled for. I just, i just want you to be happy. There i said it... so how was your time with Rob?"

When Kristen took in what was said, not many words could be strung together.

"Um, great. Thanks." She walked down the street, following the road back to the pier. Or at least, try to. Her mind wasn't good with memory.

"Great? That's it? I would have thought it would be magical, or something," Dakota gave a nervous laugh on the phone, a laugh that told Kristen that she was feeling uncomfortable. _Join the club_, she thought.

"Yeah, well. Sorry, i'm sort of, y'know, preoccupied right now. Can i like, call you later?" she needed time to breathe.

Dakota sighed and a moment passed.

"Yeah. Sure. Later." Dakota hung up.

Well, that was weird, Kristen said out loud. The area in which Robert had rented the cottage was fairly deserted at that time of morning and the weather wasn't looking that promising.

You know that feeling when you swear you're being followed but when you turn around there'd no one there?

Well at that moment, Kristen had that. Maybe it was the lie catching up with her or maybe it was her general mood but something was telling her to walk faster. As soon as a taxi rank came in sight, she headed straight to one.

"Where to?" the young looking taxi man asked her. Her hair was a mess but since she didn't have a brush with her, nothing could be done.

"Um, Market Street, please."

xxx

"Double shot cappuccino please"

Kristen stood at the till in Starbucks. Something she did know was how to order the best coffee in the world.

Albeit Starbucks wasn't her favourite place, it was somewhere to sit and think. Although, thinking maybe wasn't the best road to walk.

"K?"

She had texted Dakota to meet her there, while in the taxi. To be fair, she didn't really expect Dakota to show up. Expectations were long gone by the looks of it.

"Dakota..." She dragged out the name like it was being tattooed to her heart.

Dakota stood by her table, wearing what looked like the same as yesterday. Although she had managed to curl her hair, judging by the big waves curving her pretty oval face.

"Um, you okay?" Dakota asked nervously as she sat down. Her face looked uncleansed and her eyes looked tired. If she didn't know any better she would have guessed Dakota hadn't slept.

"D, it's more a case of, are _you _okay?" Kristen rested her hand on hers and smiled. "i was worried about you. You shouldn't have run off like that."

Dakota smiled reluctantly back at her. "Yeah, well. I didn't think you wanted me around." With the tone of voice, Kristen frowned. It sounded like she was going to go on another rant.

"No, i didn't mean it like that," Dakota said quickly, "I just meant... oh i don't know. I guess i left more because i was embarrassed."

"Embarrassed? About what?" But Kristen had a feeling she knew.

Dakota squirmed in her seat and bent her head forwards. "You know, the kiss. I just felt like there was a big line boundary and i kinda went passed it by a mile." she breathed a heavy sigh and said, "i'm sorry."

Realising how Dakota felt, Kristen felt there was something she needed to clear up too.

"D, don't be sorry. If anything, it's partly my fault. We're always together, and i guess things can be misread and stuff, and in someways..." Kristen didn't know how to finish that... What was she trying to say anyway, that she actually enjoyed the kiss? That she didn't want D to have any regrets? That she actually... liked her that way?

"No, seriously. I am like, super sorry. I messed things up with us and i gotta say this - I won't make judgements on you and Rob _again_. I know i say that a lot, but i mean it this time. I guess in someways, I've... matured in that sense, i guess. I see how happy he makes you and,"

"D, can you like shut up for just a minute." Kristen said with a small smile. "You don't need to be sorry. I um, didn't mind it so much." she said really quietly.

Dakota stared at her, dumbfounded. Did she really just say that - out loud?

"I mean, i..." There was no way she could squirm her way out of this one. Good thing there were no paps around.

"Seriously?" Dakota said, the word coated in shock as heavy as her eyeliner. Her eyes were still bulging out. "But.. i..." she continued, stuttering.

"Yeah, i know. I'm confused myself. I mean, it was just a," she bent her head forward aswell, "kiss, right? It's not like..." she left that sentence empty. Not wanting to attract anymore attention to herself than necessary.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Dakota said through short laughs.

This made Kristen frown. This didn't mean Kristen was gay. Not at all. After all, didn't last night prove that?

"D! Shh!, she looked around at the tables around her. "Not like that. I just meant it wasn't all that bad. Plus it's not like, girls don't kiss their friends, right? I've seen it all the time." she said fairly quietly.

"Yeah, but.."

"Seriously, don't make a big deal out of it. I don't want Rob to get the wrong impression." she said with a finality that made Dakota squirm again.

"Yeah, whatever." Dakota looked stern for a moment and her mood changed in a second. "Besides, i got a call from Angie this morning. Something about a meet up about the script."

Kristen coughed mid-swallow of her drink.

"Really?" _Wow_, she thought, _how, um, ironic?_

"Yeah. So anyways, i guess i'll see you back in vancouver? I expect you'll want to say goodbye to Rob anyway. Enjoy the weekend," Dakota bent over to kiss her on the cheek, her lips lingering ever so slightly longer than necessary, and walked out the door, leaving Kristen to think heavily about what had just happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**It has been so long since i last wrote this story. For all of you who have waited patiently, i applaud you! i have been very busy writing other stuff and with general stuff. I am going to write one last chapter after this and then i can call it complete. I may or may not do another OOC fanfic sometime else in the future. but for now, please read, enjoy, and please review! :D xxx**

Chapter 8

Two Weeks Later

"Aaaand cut!" Announced David, their director.

Kristen finished her scene in Eclipse, where Rob proposes.

"Hey, you okay?" he said, walking to her and smiling down at her blushing face from all the making out. A part of her felt it was real, but the other part was trying to block out all feeling and purely act. It was difficult.

"Never better," she replied, with a lie. The look on his face was heart melting though. His bushy brown eyebrows creasing at the sides in worry. His lips all plump and inviting yet curled into some sort of tormented expression. He hated to see her as down as she felt.

"No, you're not," he muttered lightly, taking her hand and leading her offset and pulling her into a hug. She rested her head easily against his suit jacket that was part of his Edward costume. Still with white makeup on, he looked good.

All she could do was nod into his chest. Tears began to creep up on her, destroying whatever make up she'd had one. Thank god the scene was over. Although she felt sorry for her make up artist having to redo it all later. The next scene was out in the forest, with Taylor. Oh the joys. Not that she didn't get on with him, but at the mood she was in, a break from human contact wouldn't go amiss.

"It's just, i kinda think i screwed things up." she mumbled despite him having not asked her what was wrong as such. It just blurted from her. Like a bubble popping of its own accord.

He continued to comfort her, rubbing her back up and down in soothing motions which seemed to help ease her tension and tears. "I don't know what happened," she continued, "I just.."

"Shh, it's okay, Kris, it's okay." and moved to grab her shoulders. Out of the view from the set people, he bent down and kissed her. Soft at first, then ever deep and demanding. He really was a good kisser.

When he let her go, her face must have been like a plum, because the blush she felt covering her face was intense. She turned away from him, wiping her eyes with hands. Stuff the make up, she thought.

"Hey, hey, i thought you felt-"

"I do," she cut in, turning around to look up at him clearly for a moment, "But i'm just, confused. I need space. I know it's not easy when we're busy filming. But i hope you understand, it's not just you and me i'm confused about."

He looked down and then back her eyes. A faint twinge of guilt came to Kristen but only for a second. She had to decide for herself what was best.

"I understand. But you know, we still have all these scenes left to do,"

She looked around a the camera men arranging their stands into boxes, ready to me moved to another location. "Yep, we sure do. Wanna go get some coffee? Might help me figure this shit out." she said hopefully, and holding Rob's hand.

"Um, okay." and they both left the room and down the stairs where their car was waiting for them.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it. Where the hell is she?" Dakota paced up and down her plush hotel room in Vancouver.

"Maybe she's busy?" her assistant pushed in. Dakota had been trying to contact Kristen for hours. She so didn't want there to be tension between them and the thought of losing one of her best friends almost terrified her. Being so young in these instances, sucked!

"Yeah, with _him_, most likely." she replied bitterly. Although she knew it wasn't fair. They were on set together, filming saucy scenes and they couldn't help their connection.

A moment later, her phone vibrated in her sweaty hands.

"Kristen?" she spoke carefully into the handset.

Silence.

"K, is that you?" She tried again.

"Yeah.. it's me."

Awkward moment passed before Dakota started to get irritated.

"So, how are you?" Still she paced up and down the black and white rug, causing it to fade in certain places.

"I'm good, you?"

Dakota pinched the bridge of her nose with irritation and concern.

"Oh come on, K. It's me! Are you really going to just pretend nothing's wrong?"

Silence, and then a sigh on the other end. "I'm sorry, D. I just don't know how to deal with this. I don't want to fall out over something so _stupid_."

A edge of awkwardness again before Dakota felt the pressure die.

"Dakota, i'm sorry. Can we, i dunno, make up?" she laughed, it sounded like angels. "As lame as that sounds." she finished.

Dakota smiled into the phone, her assistant seemingly busy arranging invisible papers on the coffee table in front of her. Dakota went and sat down beside her.

"That doesn't sound lame." she mumbled, then jumped up, "I'm coming over." she announced with an excitement suddenly building in her stomach.

"No!" Kristen shrieked a bit too loudly, causing Dakota to flinch back from the phone. "No." she said again, quieter this time. Dakota couldn't help but feel disappointment wash over her. "I'm sorry, but, um, you can't. Not right now. We're busy filming, that's all." Dakota smiled again, realising she was being silly. Thinking Kristen didn't want to see her. "How about next monday? We can go to Frankie's for lunch." The excitement filled her again, and all too soon they turned to butterflies.

She composed herself so she didn't sound squeaky. "That sounds amazing. I can't wait. Monday at 7?"

"Evening, right?" Kristen confirmed with a nervous edge.

Dakota laughed, "'Course, silly. I'm not crazy!"

They both laughed. The tension died instantly. To Dakota, it felt great.

After the call finished, Dakota went and sat down again, feeling like an air bag deflating. She didn't realise she'd been holding her breath.

"Everything okay now?" her assistant asked.

"Everything's perfect." she answered positively.


	9. Chapter 9

**So here's chapter 9. Thankyou to all that have left reviews so far. I adore you :D I hope you enjoy this chapter. (Contains some Robsten-Romance!)**

Chapter 9:

Kristen met up with Dakota, and everything went smoothly. They made up, the lot. But there was one person still there on the peripheral in her mind.

"Hey, K, are you alright? You're getting kinda distant."

Kristen knew Dakota was trying to get through to her, but she just sat there on a high chair by the set of them filming Eclipse. This scene was where Bella was watching the vampires practice fighting. They'd called cut five minutes ago so she took a break and smiled when Dakota came to visit. It was a surprise but for some reason she couldn't build up the enthusiasm.

"Oh, yeah. I, um, was just thinking..." she managed to say when she realised Dakota had been talking to her. It took her a while though because everything felt surreal. Like an outer body experience. She wasn't sure if it had been her mind playing tricks.

Dakota frowned, "Musta been one painful experience if you're that spaced out. What were you thinking about anyway?"

Another pause. "Oh, um, just about my lines." she replied blankly.

From the look Dakota gave her, you could tell she didn't believe that. "Hmm, really?" she tapped Kristen on the shoulder, trying to shake her but not too heavily, "Hey! Kristen, look at me!"

Snap.

"What are you doing, Dakota?" Kristen turned to her friend and eyed her with suspicion.

Dakota looked confused, "What do you mean 'what am i doing?', you were the one spacing out so hard a rocket could have gone off and you wouldn't have noticed."

"No i wasn't. I was just..."

Dakota raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, that's what i thought. So if you're done thinking about nothing at all, would you please talk to me? You worry me sometimes."

"Yeah, well. I have important things to be getting on with, like... well, things. Can i meet you after this shoot?"

"You were the one who rang me this morning to ask me to come in today and now you want me to leave? Jeez... i love ya, K, but you truly confuse me sometimes. I'm out, bye!"

Dakota left, but Kristen didn't truly notice because she began to space out again. She wasn't thinking about nothing. Truthfully she'd been thinking about him. The one she told she needed space from. Unfortunately having to work with him wasn't making that choice easy. So here she was, staring at him while he filmed went back to filming.

After talking to Jackson, Rob went over to sit next to Kristen. She still hadn't snapped out of her trance even when he started to speak to her.

"Hey,"

"Oh hey, Rob. Sorry, nearly spaced out again.." she replied nervously. She started playing with a strand of hair sub-consciously.

"Yeah, right. Look i know you've got things on your mind, what with Dakota and what not but i need to see you. Are you free later?"

_Breathe, Kristen. Breathe._

"Hey, are you sure you're okay? You look a little pale.."

She sighed. "I miss you."

A relieved expression passed over Rob, "Me too." he said, grabbing hold of her hand. They locked eyes together and everything in her might was telling her to kiss him. It was only the director telling them to get back to set that woke her up from the fantasy.

He bent his head to hers to kiss her forehead. "Seven. I'm available then. My place?" whispered Kristen.

Rob looked a bit surprised by the desperation in her voice, but he nodded and said "Seven sounds great. See you then."

xx

The doorbell of Kristen's hotel suite rang dead on seven. Her blood was pumping, her heart racing and by gosh her hormones were running wild. She'd designed her hair up in a sort of messy ponytail. It was a 'i'm not desperate but it wouldn't harm to look it' kind of look. So, desperate was the look. She'd put on, in her haste, black netted tights, a black mini skirt and a white camisole with "Rock and Roll" on the front. To complete the look, her white sneakers took place on her feet. She knew they wouldn't be on long anyway. Come to think of it, none of her outfit would. A sigh escaped her lips. It was an excited sigh.

She answered the door. Rob leant against the wall, red flowers in his hand and a ruffled hair do. Wearing light blue shirt and denim jeans. The rough look was her favourite. She smiled and he walked in, her closing the door behind him. She couldn't help it, she had to check out his ass.

Biting her lip subconsciously, she shook her head.

"Wow, you look... nice." said Rob when he turned to look at her. She was biting her lips again, an action she only got when she was anxious about something. Right now, all she was anxious about was getting his jeans off. _Breathe._

"So do you.." she replied with an almost huskiness edge to her usually smooth voice. He visibly gulped, before walking over to her and brushed a hair from a face. Caressing her skin made her tingle everywhere and her instinct took over. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips to hers. His lips were soft with a slight caramel taste. Maybe he'd been eating toffee apples again? He did like those things.

Her arms dropped from his neck to around his waste, trying to pull him even closer; to close the gap between their bodies.

Rob smiled in their kiss and she felt her hands under his shirt. He left her lips to trail kisses down her neck.

"I've missed you so much!" she said in gasps. He pulled away briefly, "Me too." he said, before taking her lips again. The couch to their left was looking increasingly more appealing. She stopped kissing him and as much as it pained her, and the chemistry that melted between them, excused herself for a bathroom moment.

"Okay," she told herself in the small bathroom mirror. "Be calm. It's just Rob."

After several minutes of looking in the mirror, biting her lip til it almost split open and fiddling with her top, a knock sounded from the bathroom door.

"Hey, Kristen? Are you -"

She opened the door and claimed his lips once again. Almost causing him to fall backwards with her force. Trying to grind against him, she could feel his manhood appearing between them. It turned her on even more to know she made him like this. And they hadnt even taken any clothes off yet.

Thinking of that she began to take his shirt off whilst kissing him and moved over to the couch. He smiled at her eagerness and bent to kiss her neck.

"You really wanna do this again?" he asked between kisses. "i don't think i could handle another silent treatment again."

She let go of him to take her own top off, "Rob, shut up and kiss me!" she realised she wasn't wearing the most attractive bra ever but he didn't seem to notice. He gave a lusty crooked smile and eyed her body. She took off her tights while he took of his jeans. When that was done, they looked longingly at each other, and regained kissing. Now this would be the moment when either one of them might have an epiphany or something. But to Kristen, she'd always wanted Rob. There was no second chance to escape for her, because she didn't want to. She wanted him, she needed him. And he clearly wanted her. But did he need her?

"Rob," she panted, "Do _you_ want to do this?"

It took a moment for the words to catch up to him, as he was too busy kissing her neck and sitting on the couch as she lay on him. "Oh yeah. I'm just thinking we should use your bed." He eyed her with a grin and they stood up, heavily breathing from passion, and went to her bedroom which was next to the bathroom. The door opened swiftly and without turning on the lights, she backed up to the bed and lay down as gracefully as she could, since it was a high bed.

"Damn!" muttered Rob, "I can't believe it."

"What?" asked Kristen during which time he was on her and trying to take off her bra.

"You. I can't believe... you." It didn't sound like an accusation. It sounded like he was... happy.

With a sudden thought, she kicked off her sneakers and hefted off her skirt, having to make a manoeuvre she never thought she'd have to do. Laughing along.

They both caught each others smile and then his lips were on heres, more fierce this time.

He felt over her breasts and then let her lips leave his as he traced kisses down south. She moaned with longing and felt her hands caress his hair. His tongue leaped in her belly button, causing her hips to lean upwards and she could swear she heard him laugh. He was a deep, sexy laugh. She was almost completely naked now, except for her panties and it was only now that the nerves kicked in. But this was what she wanted. It wasn't like it was the first time. This time though, seemed more special.

He moved back up to caress her breasts, letting his hands lay over them like silk. Her hands reached out to grab his hair so as to pull him to her lips again but he laughed greedily and began to suck on her nipples. It felt amazing. Her breathing began coming faster as her need became more apparent.

"Rob, oh... Rob i need you." she gasped.

"Oh not yet, honey. I've waited a while for this."

He continued to suck each nipple until they were just as erect as his penis, and then moved further south to her legs. He layed kisses along her thighs until he reached her nether regions. She as beyond wet right now and having his lips leave traces over her panties almost made her come right then and there. But she remained calm and took calming breathes. He moved down and began to pull off her panties, her hip moving up so he could get them off easily. He smiled when he saw how wet she was and then swiftly he removed his own pants. He was as erect now as she'd ever seen and it looked delightful. Kristen licked her lips in anticipation and he moved up to claim her lips again. He teased her entrance several times, causing her to cry out in agony over and over again. Sweet delicious agony. She needed him.

"Rob, i need you. Please.. _please!" _she cried.

"Oh yeah?" his hardness entered her softly and then she felt the pure flow of extacy almost leave her but he then pulled out, kissing her lips so as to distract her.

"Not yet, baby. I want you to scream my name. I dont think you're quite ready."

"I am," she breathed, "I am!"

"Alright, but if not, i'll have to do it all again." he grinned cheekily, kissing her face like it was buried treasure. She almost scratched his back as he dug into her again, and then thrust in and out as hard as she could ever feel it. She came with pure satisfaction and her screams left her feeling embarrassed but proud all at the same time.

"Oh _ROB! YES YES YES!" _

His moaning almost made her orgasm again, it was that sexy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10. thankyou all for the rave reviews. i love you all. xx again, please review after! thanks xx**

Chapter 10

There was a knock at the door when Kristen eventually woke up the next morning. Her head was feeling hazy and a sudden image of the night before crept into her mind like a blast of icy wind. Then the realisation of her actions sunk in and soon the icy wind was replaced by a hot summer breeze. Calming and tranquil. When she looked to her left and saw Rob's smooth body beside her, she smiled. Then the door knocked again and she pushed away the sheets and slipped on a dressing gown from the back of the bedroom door.

"Alright," she muttered, "i'm coming!" she quickly checked the time on the TV and saw it was only 9am. She opened the door and there, stood in ripped up jeans and an off the shoulder madonna tee was Dakota. Her blonde hair flared wispily around her face, but the nice image was haltered by her breathing. She was panting and then clutching her sides as though she'd just ran all 8 floors to get to her. Well, Kristen supposed, maybe she had?

"Um, hey, D. what's up?" she asked while Dakota bent over, trying to catch her breath. When she straightened up she smiled at Kristen and leaned against the door frame.

"I'm good thanks, yourself?" she replied calmly as though she hadn't just come to the door, huffing and puffing. Thankfully, Kristen thought, she hadn't blown the door down.

Kristen eyed her suspiciously, like she was up to something but didn't say anything. Instead she signalled for her friend to enter the room. Momentarily forgetting about the R.O.B in her bedroom. Well, she thought calmly, he wouldn't be waking for a while. Rob rarely woke before 12 on a weekend.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Kristen once they'd sat down on the sofa. She flicked on the TV, turning the volume down so as not to disturb her sleeping guest.

Dakota smiled and flicked back her hair from her face, "Oh nothing. You know me. Just flitting through the neighbour hood and thought i'd visit. I hope that's okay? You're not busy are you?" she asked, looking around the room casually but with a hint of anxiousness like Kristen was hiding something. Well, she was, but she wasn't going to tell her that. Kristen didnt say anything, just continued to eye her friend until Dakota would crack. She wasn't good with the evil eye.

It wasn't long before Dakota started to squirm, "Oh alright," she said when she couldnt take anymore of Kristen's stares, "I came over because," she looked around again, like someone could be listening, when she looked back to Kristen she touched her hand, "I wanted to see how my best friend was doing. You worried me yesterday on set. You were acting weird and not yourself at all. I thought maybe, erm, maybe Rob had something to do with it?"

Kristen squirmed herself and finally stood up. She nervously walked around the room but noticed Dakota wasn't going to let it drop. She knew her too well. They both knew each other far too well, it was almost spooky.

"I would tell you, but you'll only get mad." Kristen said honestly. Dakota laughed innocently, "Oh come on, K. we've known each other for what? 2 years? Inside and out," she giggled at that, "you can trust me with anything. You surely know that, right?"

Kristen took a glance at the bedroom door, sure that at any moment the truth would be revealed- in more ways than one – and that dakota would then hate her and storm out without a second look.

But no one stirred and the only person making things worse was herself, by not trusting in her best friend.

"Okay, so, erm... yeah, Rob has something to do with it," she finally confessed. Dakota's smile seemed forced to her, or maybe that was her guilt making her feel that.

"Oh," said Dakota, slightly more accepting of it than Kristen was expecting, "Well, that's cool. So did you fix things? Are you guys, y'know, together now?" she added a little too casually for her liking.

"Well," kristen took one more look to the bedroom door until dakota noticed her looking that direction and then she understood. It wasn't like she'd planned on making it obvious, but her guilt and the overwhelming knowledge that if dakota found out she might be angry, seemed to make her do really stupid stuff. Like looking at the door that led to her actions. On the one hand, it made it easier. At least this way Kristen didn't have to actually _say_ the words.

"He's not?" Dakota looked at the bedroom door and nodded. Kristen blushed crimson red.

"Yeah," she replied, "he's asleep though. I'm sorry," She really didn't know what else to say.

"Don't be sorry, K. It's your life," Dakota said sincerely, "I trust you to make the right decisions. Just like you can trust me to take this smoothly." She stood up and walked across to hug Kristen before going to the front door and opening it. "I'm sorry. I guess i'll see you next week, yeah?" and she left without listening to the answer.

"I guess," whispered Kristen to a closed door. Gathering her thoughts, she wandered to the bedroom door and opened it up quietly. Rob was sat up on the bed and looked at her when she went in and took off her dressing robe to reveal just a silk nightie. He smiled happily and they cuddled when she climbed in next to him.

"So, how did she take the news?" he asked after a few minutes silence. Kristen looked sideways at him before asking, "How did you know?"

It was probably a dumb question to ask since she knew how thin the walls were. But some part of her was hoping he hadn't heard it all.

Rob laughed then said, "Kristen, there's only one reason you would get up this early and it isn't the pizza delivery guy," he winked. "Besides, i wasn't fully asleep when you woke up anyway." Shrugging, he didn't say anymore.

She didn't know what he was thinking. It wasn't a nice feeling. "She, i think, i don't really know.." she replied hesitantly.

He eyed her worryingly, brushing a hair from her face and giving her a kiss on the cheek, "How come?"

"Well she seemed to take it all too well and then left without a fuss. It was all too easy, after all the rows we'd had over.. you."

He chuckled but then glanced wearily away, "You guys row about.. me?" he said disbelievingly.

"Not all the time," she said, prodding him in the chest and grinned, "But yeah. Recently, it's been about you. Don't let your ego fly away with you." Leaning up she kissed him eagerly.

"Hmm, what was that for, if i may so boldly ask?" he said wistfully, a crooked smile on his puffy lips.

"For not getting mad. I can't stand it when we row. Any of us. I just want this-" she touched his lips with her forefinger and he kissed it gently, "moment to last."

"It will last for however long you want it to last," he replied honestly, then frowned with concern, "but i'll never stop caring about you. I'll always l-" he sat up straight, wiping his brow and shaking off the covers and grabbing his jeans.

Kristen sat up too and eyed him worryingly, "What are you doing? Why-"

"I have to go. I have to leave. I have to-"

she stopped him opening up the door and wrapped her arms around him to secure him, "What's wrong?"

"Things are getting serious, i can feel it. I need time to think things through, Kristen. I need air."

"Okay," she said, letting him go but still resting a hand on his still bare chest, "but don't leave. Please. I'll feel it's over if you do. I know what i want, and that's you. Please, just don't leave yet. I'll stay in here, and you in the living room, okay? Please." she almost begged, but felt that was too much. He was straining, fighting some rare emotion that she knew he didn't often show.

"Okay i'll go out there." he responded not so surely. The next moment, Kristen vaguely remembered hearing the front door open and close, and her heart breaking ever so slightly, piece by piece.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, so here's chapter 11 and it's slightly longer than the last few. More drama, more fights and more Kristen and Rob. Just what you all like, no? Emotions are running high and we must see it til the end, mustn't we? So please, review and spread the love. I'll try to do chapter 12 soon. thankyou for the love so far xx**

Chapter 11:

The hotel room door vibrated with pounding knocks. Kristen stirred where she lay on the sofa. She'd left the TV on so it was showing some old black and white movie she didn't know. After rubbing her eyes she checked the time, it was 3pm. The door pounded again. She was going to leave it. Whoever it was could wait. They weren't important. Not compared to what she'd just lost.

Bang. Bang. Bang. _Shut Up! _Her thoughts cried. Whoever it was was desperate. She heard heavy breathing on the other side and sighed, they weren't going to give up, were they?

Although some part of her knew, just knew, who it was. A minute later the knocked stopped. After a heavy sigh, Kristen dragged herself off of the sofa and slogged over to open the door, still dressed in her night gown. Since Rob had left, she felt so awful she couldn't be bothered to dress properly. Peering around the door, Kristen saw Dakota leaning wearily against the wall. When her friend looked over, she frowned. Kristen gestured for her to come inside.

"What are you playing at? Can't you tell i don't want visitors?" she asked angrily, slamming the door after Dakota.

"Can't a friend be worried about another friend?"

Kristen scowled, "Sure. Just not this friend. This friend is tired and feeling very sorry for herself right now." she pointed to the door, "So, if you don't mind.."

With that, Kristen fell back down on the sofa and flipped through the TV channels. Nothing.

Dakota just stood by the door, arms crossed and an expression of pity. "What the hell happened to you? You were so... happy this morning."

Kristen clucked her tongue, "Yeah, and?" Dakota sighed, "And.. my point being that your mood has take a complete U turn. Spill!"

"I don't want to. Now please, leave? I'm busy." she ignored the glare that Dakota so vividly possessed and continued to stare avidly at the rubbish that appeared on the television. Oprah was telling some girl she had anger issues. _Yeah.. tell me about it_, she thought bitterly.

Without further complaining, Dakota crossed the room to switch the tv off. Kristen sat up straight, eyes burning a hole in her friends.

"WHAT THE HELL? Why'd you do that?"

Dakota did NOT look amused. "Me? ME? You're the one sulking on the sofa and pouting like a 12year old. Seriously, Kristen, what the fuck happened? Tell me." she sighed in defeat, "Just tell me and i'll leave. Okay?"

"The problem? You want to know what my problem is?"

"Yeah.."

"My problem is..." she stood up and faced Dakota. "Right now, my problem is you. In my face all the fucking time. Every time i have a fucking problem, you're there. Messing with my head. You hate Rob. You kiss me. Then you act nice. Then you like Rob. Then... then..." she clenched and unclenched her fists and took deep breathes before continuing. "All i want is some time to myself without having to explain my every decision – my every move – with you or... anyone else."

The air felt thick and suddenly Kristen found it hard to breathe with the stare Dakota was giving off. The intensity of her gaze made her wonder if she'd gone too far. Yes, of course she had. She'd basically just said she didn't want Dakota around. But that wasn't true. She adored Dakota. She cherished her best friend for the world. But sometimes.. sometimes.. she could be so clingy.

"So you want time alone?" Dakota said after a long endless silence. Kristen sat back on the sofa and put her head in her hands. Looking back at her friend she nodded. "Yeah," said Kristen after a pause.

"Well," Dakota took a deep breath and seemed to gather her thoughts. She backed up to the door and opened it. "In that case, i'll leave you to it. It seems you don't need me anymore."

Without even a goodbye, Dakota disappeared out the door. Tears crept down Kristen's cheek as she realised what she had just done. The feeling had just.. escalated. Like a build up of all her feelings had just decided they'd had enough. That her heart and head disagreed and errupted into a horrible tornado of emotions. Now not only had she possibly lost the love of her life – which he was – she'd most likely lost her best friend too. What the hell was she going to do now?

Work would resume the next day and... she was supposed to do what? Turn up to set happy as usual and act like nothing had happened. Like her life wasn't ending in turmoil?

xxx

"Kristen, why do i get the horrible feeling you're not really with us today?"

Ashley's voice rang out like bells as Kristen stared blankly into space the next day on set. They were out on location and filming scenes before the battle. She would have enjoyed the time away from small studios, but she couldn't this time. Rob was late. That wasn't like him.

"Oh, sorry Ash." she replied weakly, concentrating more on her cast mate and friend instead of the clouds in the sky. Ashley sat on her set chair next to her and tried to seem pleasant but even Kristen could tell it was hard for her to not worry.

"Have you see Rob? He's usually here early." asked Ashley when Kristen didn't seem eager to talk about her problems.

She looked across to where her other cast mates were huddled by the cameras. She shook her head. "No, sorry."

"Oh, i just thought... " Ashley shook her head, "Never mind. So are you sure you're okay?"

"Not really, but i'll live." she replied with a grim smile. Ashley nodded and patted a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, if you need to talk, I'm always here!"

"Thanks, Ash. Appreciate it!"

David Slade, their director, was getting irate when, two hours after scheduled arrival, Rob hadn't turned up. Five minutes before he was deciding to cancel the rehearsal, not that he ever had to, Rob arrived. Unshaven, hair messier than ever and eyes blood shot. His face looked haggard and pale. Amazing what one night with no sleep could do to you. Kristen had had the same problem. Although maybe he'd been out on the town. Maybe he didn't care that she stayed up all night wondering and wishing about him.

After David had a long and rather serious talk with Rob about punctuality and behaviour, Rob went over to sit near Kristen as the techies set up.

They didn't speak even though it hurt Kristen to ignore him. Clearly he didn't want to talk to her.

Oh what she wouldn't give to hear his thoughts.

Rob POV:

_She looks so sad, _he thought. Well of course she did. Not 24 hours ago he'd basically told her he needed space. Translation: we're on a break. Oh how Friends did that sound?

He loved her like air and yet some part of him was keeping him from grabbing onto her and never letting her go. Was he scared? Maybe. Was it relationship issues? Hell yeah. But he really couldn't afford counselling now. Once Eclipse was out of the way he would sit down with her – providing she'd even want to talk to him after the shit he put her through – and discuss the issue. Well, it wasn't so much her issue, rather his. His problem. Always his problem. Never hers. His head buzzed with excuses and reasons and endless possibilities.

There she was sitting there looking as gorgeous and intriguing as ever. He probably looked like shit, and definitely felt like it. Had she slept? Damn sure he hadn't. Hadn't slept a wink, all because he couldn't stop replaying his lame ass excuse to leave her. Why? Why had he done it?

This scared shit feeling just made him want to run and for what? He loved her right? He knew she loved him. That should be it. _Stop the fucking pity party, man! Just deal with it. _He told himself over and over again to stop feeling sorry for himself. Didn't work. Ever.

"Rob, where you been man? We been waiting forever!" Kellan patted him on the back and laughed like he had no problems in the world. Probably didn't. Probably his only issue was what pair of boxers to put on in the morning and what deodorant to spray.

"Sorry. Had other issues to content with. I'm here now, so no need to worry, eh?" Rob smiled like nothing was wrong and hid all his inner emotions. The urge to scream and shout was gradually making its appearance but he kicked it down. Down deep into his heart. It hurt like hell.

"So man, like, what d'you get up to at the weekend? I totally tapped this chick, right? And she was hot. I swear. So where you been playing?"

_For the love of god, please go away!_ Sure, Kellan was a good mate, but wow he didn't half talk a lot sometimes. And not about things Rob was interested in.

Taylor came over, shirt off, shorts creeping up his thighs and a tan to kill for. He was a nice kid though. There was no need to drop all of his problems onto him. Unfortunately..

"Hey man. I heard... um... you're.. well. Yeah. So how're doing?"

Taylor hung around his seat and kept on glancing over at Kristen while Rob decided how to get rid of him. They had to film the dreaded tent scene soon and god knows he'd have to use all his strength not to break down with Kristen in touching distance.

"Um.. not too bad. Hey, listen, would you mind just keeping it to yourself? I don't want gossip spreading to the magazines and all." he laughed, trying to ease the tension. It wasn't like what he said wasn't valid. If you saw how many fans camped over night... you'd be scared too.

"Yeah, sure man. Whatever," said Taylor before wandering off towards the others. No one seemed to go near Kristen since Ashley. She did have that 'don't talk to me, i'm pissed' look about her even though she still radiated beauty. It was one of the things he loved most about her. That she could look hot during an argument.

Rob leant on the chair arm rest and rubbed his temple. It was going to be a long day.

Kristen POV.

The phone rang. It rang and rang and rang. Voicemail. She hung up. No point in leaving yet another voicemail. He probably wasn't even listening to them. He'd see her number and cancel. He'd think she was stalking him or.. something. Harassing was the word. She wanted to speak to him but without the cryptic messages and the emotions messing with her head. Without the awkwardness. She wanted to wrap her arms around his waist and smell his scent and kiss him like they were made for each other.

_Oh stop being sappy, _she scowled to thin air. She was being dramatic. The scenes in the tent had been... well, to say intense would be an understatement. Of the year, most likely.

They'd – being herself, Rob and Taylor – acted their lines perfectly. A few laughs here and there but nothing personal. It helped that Taylor was there and thankfully wasn't involved in our problem. He was like... the glue that held my emotions in check during that scene. Sometimes i could really understand Bella's dilemma when she was torn between Edward and Jacob. One would be healthier than the other. Although even she knew who she truly loved. And so did Kristen. She knew she truly loved Rob and that there was no one else. The only problem was – getting him to understand that. If anyone needed the emotions in check it was him!

:

Alone in the hotel room again. Television on – no sound. Thoughts dwelling on the awful. Feelings creeping into the unknown. Stomach turning in to the ugly. Hadn't eaten in hours. Head feeling like a storm is brewing.

Staring into space for what seems like decades.

5.30pm:

Still no call back. No voicemail. No texts. Nothing. Was he trying to ignore her? Was he trying to make her feel like death? Well, he was certainly going that way about it.

7pm:

Sleep was calling but she still held on. He would call. He would! Maybe she should play the guitar to take her mind of it. Yeah, that's what she'd do.

8:45pm:

Nearly two hours of strumming and humming and general playing around. All thoughts of _him_ evaporated.

Phone rings. She nearly drops the guitar on the floor. Reaching over on the sofa to retrieve her cell she hesitates a second when seeing who it was. It was him. It was him.

Her fingers hovered over the ANSWER button. Her pulse quickened. How many rings had it been? Eight? She'd tuned it to ring ten times before ringing off. Then it would go to voicemail.

She pressed the button in a panic. She put off holding the cell to her ear. She could hear loud breathing and a weak hello.

"Kristen, are you there? Hello?"

In a sudden wave of intensity, her fingers slipped and the call cancelled. Shit.

10pm:

Drowning her sorrows with vodka. No more filming for a couple of days. They were moving locations. And Kristen wasn't needed. Good.

She drank some more. Her thoughts turning dark and grizzly. She laughed at that description. Grizzly, just like Emmett. She laughed again. Too much twilight. She laughed again, turning hysterical now.

After her fiasco with the phone earlier she reduced herself to alcohol and dreary thoughts.

11.30pm:

Hotel phone rings while she's in a light sleep. There's a message left. She picks up receiver while in bed and listen to message. There's a young man waiting in the lobby wanting to talk to her. She hung up the phone. Falling back to sleep she dreamt of mystery men and angry tigers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's been so long since updating. I hope this will ease the hunger for more :P Chapter 13 should be up in the next week or so. Please review aswell. MWAH xx**

**p.s. sorry it's a bit short.**

Chapter 12:

"Excuse me, madam? There was a young man here requesting to see you last night, but since you didn't show, he asked me to give you this note." the concierge man handed Kristen a square piece of paper, folded in half. She didn't want to open it in front of the man. Still, it was nice of him to tell her. She thought. Tucking the paper in her coat pocket she headed out the doors of the hotel and onto the streets of Vancouver. How easy it was to forget she'd spent most of last night worrying about him. Him, who? Exactly. He could go jump a high cliff for all she cared. Although, the most annoying part was she still had several scenes to work with him on. Ugh, the humility!

Her right hand kept on brushing the paper so she tried to not put her hand in her pocket. But it was so damned cold! No gloves. What a stupid girl she was. And not just over the gloves, neither. The whole situation was shit.

But deep down in the furthest pit of her soul, there was something telling her to read the note. She sighed in resignation and took it out and held her breath while reading the sentence that struck out at her like a firework.

_I wish i hadn't done what i did. Please forgive me? I'll be at the Starbucks, near the corner of Burrard Street and Smithe Street. If you don't appear by 4.30 i'll assume we're over._

_Rob._

How was she supposed to react to that? Just go leaping into his arms like nothing had gone wrong? No, that would destroy what bit of dignity she had left. But did she seriously want to call things off? She couldn't answer that. But to see him... That might make the decision for her. So that's what she'd do. If she caved in and forgave him.. well... be it on her head. If he really did regret his reaction then surely that meant he wanted to stay with her? Argh, men. She'd never understand them. Ever. They fuck with your head and then behave like they did nothing wrong.

Burrard St wasn't far from her hotel, but of course, she didn't want to be that early. It was only midday after all. A bit of breakfast would help. Maybe a bagel. She saw a small cafe a few doors down from her hotel and decided to go in, hoping to the heavens there were no lurking paparazzi just waiting for her.

"Yes, what can i get you?" a young lady with wide blue eyes and tied back blond hair, stretched from her forehead and covered in a black hairnet stood behind the counter, smiling a warm greeting, spreading her thin lips across her face like it was the happiest day ever and seemingly unfazed by her customer. Kristen smiled back and looked around casually – but taking in the other customers – and said, "Just an orange juice and an egg and bacon bagel, please?" the lady nodded and went along with her business in prepared the order.

While standing there looking at the numerous cakes they had on offer – not that she was one for eating that much anyway, - she had the horrible sensation she was being watched. Turning her head to the right, she saw three early teens hovering by the door as though they didn't know whether to go in or not. She turned back to the counter, relief they weren't with cameras – now that would have been awkward – and smiled again when the lady handed her her bagel. All warm and appetising – with her orange juice – she went to a table furthest away from the windows, near the staff doors.

The bagel two inches away from her mouth, a commotion started with the three boys just outside the cafe. She looked up, frowned for a second before continuing her breakfast. Nothing was going to stop her mood today. She just wanted a peaceful day – no cameras, no arguments, no hassle – but a moment later, she realised that was never going to happen.

An older man, around 20, started shouting. The glass between him and the cafe wasn't thick enough to cover what he said. She heard. And in no time at all she was gathering up her bitten bagel – ditching her drink for practical reasons – and started escaping out of the back room. Well, she assumed they had a back entrance. Nearly all places these days – certainly in busy cities – had another exit for deliveries. Or in her case – fast escapes!

The man didn't noticeably have a camera on his person, but that didn't mean he wasn't a reporter or something. She guessed probably a scouter. Those people that go around looking for celebs to catch and take pictures of or whatever. A part of her wished they'd take a break. But clearly not.

Kristen got caught short on her way out of the kitchen and about to exit the door, when a butch man – mid forties, she guessed – caught her by the shoulder. She spun around to face him, her hood coming off and revealing her rather messy dark hair. He smiled as if he recognised her but he didn't let on, instead he just said in a tight english accent, "Are you alright, love?" Wow, well, that wasn't expected. She nodded a yes and turned away to leave, but the man grabbed her shoulder again. "Are you running from someone?" Another nod, her impatience growing by the delayed second. "Ah, i'm sorry to hear that. Here-" he reached a tray near him and grabbed a donut with chocolate topping. "on the house. You look like you need the energy."

She turned and opened the door. The last she heard was him saying "My daughter loved you in twilight," before she disappeared from sight and down a back alley which headed out onto Nelson St, away from the strange people.

_Now where do i go? _she thought to herself. Deciding to do a circle, she exited onto Nelson St and then around to go back to Burrard. Confusing, she knew i was. Her head was pounding. The back roads were fairly busy for that time of day and with the sun being out it did make a difference. She wandered east – back to her hotel and decided it wasn't safe to be out in public. Not with crazy camera people out and trackers – _eugh trackers_, she thought.

"I'll go back and ring him instead." she said to herself.

That didn't seem like such a big problem until she came face to face with Dakota. "Oh," she squeaked. "Hey."

"Kristen, hey. Oh, um, fancy seeing you here." said Dakota. You could cut the tension with a butter knife.

"Well i've been trying to get away from the Papz," replied Kristen, an irritated tone escaping as she looked around her. She turned back to her friend and smiled, "What about you?"

She eyes Kristen curiously. "Why would the papz be trying to get you?"

Shrugging, Kristen said only, "I was just out for breakfast."

"You could have had breakfast in the hotel,"

This got her back up for some reason, "Yeah, i'm well aware of that." she turned to walk away, saying over her shoulder, "I gotta be somewhere."

"Wait!" Dakota hurried to grab her shoulders, Kristen spun on her. "WHAT?" she demanded, a little too loudly so that a few people shopping turned to stare. She shrugged off the tension and took a deep breath. "Sorry. What's wrong?"

"I haven't seen you in ages." said Dakota, an almost childish whine to her voice. Kristen started biting her nails before answering.

"Yeah, well. I've been busy. You could have called over, you know." she replied with slight annoyance. She really did need to get back to the hotel.

"I know, i just- I didn't think you'd want to see me."

Kristen softened a little as she saw her friend really was sad about it. She would have to be cold-hearted to not realise, and truthfully, she missed Dakota almost as much.

"Of course i'd want to see you." she said softly, resting a hand on Dakota's shoulder for comfort, "You know my door is always open for you, D." Her friend looked up at Kristen with wide eyes she thought there was a tear creeping.

"Really?" Dakota replied a little unsure. Kristen nodded.

"But right now, i really do have to go. I'm so sorry. Was great to see you, though." with a hug, she kissed her friend on the cheek before waving goodbye. Dakota stood there half waving, a sad expression, and then turned away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes, it's been a long time, folks. And I commend you for still reading this. I know it's a short chapter this time, but I wanted to upload something, and this truly gets to the heart of the matter. Will they/Won't they, get together? For reals this time? Because I was starting to wonder! Thanks for being so patient with me, and please review when you get the chance. Love you all. WOOHOO ROCK ON! :)**

Chapter 13

Kristen felt like she'd been running for years. Her feet – even in flat shoes – were killing her. Her face was sweaty and her heart rate was beating as fast as drummer in the Broadway 'Stomp'.

All she wanted to do was meet up with Rob. Was that so hard? But no, she had to bump into Dakota, which in her defence, she wasn't ready for. Hadn't been, anyway. Dakota, she swore, was acting even more awkward.

After at least half an hour of dodging paparazzi, she found Burrard Street and the corner that she had to go to. Rob was standing there: one hand holding a bunch of roses and the other nervously, erratically, running through his short cropped hair. He looked like he hadn't shaved properly in days and even from this distance, she could see bags under his eyes. Wow, what a look. She felt her heart get bigger. Or was that the adrenaline pumping through her body?

She crossed the road – managing to evade the oncoming traffic and reached him. He looked both surprised and relieved all in one and she couldn't lie to herself – she was pleased to see him.

Why wouldn't she be?

"You came." he said, neither a question or a statement. Just a simple comment. His lips turned up ever so slightly and she wanted to kiss them. Badly. But sense told her to restrain herself. They were in public. Although, thankfully not in camera-city as where she'd just come from.

"Of course," she said quietly. "I just... I got held up."

He leant in and handed her the roses. She held them up to her nose and sniffed.

"They're beautiful," she murmured as he leant in closer to nuzzle her neck. She breathed in his scent and smiled.

"As are you," he whispered in her ear. With a mocking gesture she pushed him away teasingly.

"Okay, okay. Enough. What's going on?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "With us!" She added, frustration getting the better of her.

He breathed out a silent "Oh" and stuck his hands in his leather jacket.

"I just... I'm confused. I want to be with you,"

"And?"

"But every time I get close you push me away like I've committed some crime. It's... frustrating."

She moved closer to him – if that was even possible – and wrapped her arms around his waist; the roses in her hand getting a little crushed in the process.

When she looked up at him she said, "I want to be with you too, it's just,"

"Just?"

"Just, there are slight complications, you know. If we go public, the fans are going to go raving mad, and not to mention the press and-"

"Is that all you care about? What people might _say_?"

She shook her head fast, trying to hold on to the moment they'd just had.

"No, of course not. I care about you. You know I do." But the conviction in her voice was weak.

"But? Is that even good enough?" he questioned, taking in shallow breaths.

"You know it is." she said breathlessly, trying to control her emotions. The trees surrounding them in the park where they hid, felt closer. As though they were sucking them into to some deep crevice they wouldn't be able to dig their way out of.

He grabbed her shoulders as gently as he could, holding her so she would look at him.

"Do you want this?" he asked, sharp but not unfriendly. He had determination in his eyes, but also a hint of weakness. Like whatever she might say next could break him in two. She couldn't – didn't want to - do that to him.

"I love you." she said meekly, like it would make the world of difference. But the pain in his eyes said differently.

He brought her in for a hug, like it was their last. He squeezed; she found breathing difficult. But that wasn't because of the hug.

"I need to know. But I can't just hang around while you decide. I-"

She leant away from him, piercing his eyes with hers. Wanting to get her meaning across.

"I want to be with you, okay? We will make this happen. Just-." She took a deep breath, letting the frigid Vancouver air course her lungs. "let's take this slow. Please? For me? I know you're ready, but, I have... issues I need to sort out."

He smiled weakly, and nodded. "Dakota."

She tilted her head, thinking. "That and well, work for another."

"Filming will be over soon." he said.

"Then there's press."

He hugged her again. "We'll be fine. I promise, I promise I'll be calm about this. But I just can't bear to be apart from you."

She sighed, acknowledging his words and wishing things could be simpler. "I know," she replied softly into his jacket.

**R&R xD**


End file.
